Why did you save me
by cartoonnetworknerdchick
Summary: Diana is a funny eighteen year old teen. Just wanted to go innocently to party but she gets herself in a dangerous situation. After being saved by the handsome Jack Frost. Diana feels the right to show Jack a normal teenage life. Soon they fall for eachother but how can she be with someone who will never die. " Why did you save me..." WARNING: violence, cussing and sexual stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me cartoonnetworknerdchick I'm new to this rotg fan fiction. Please no flames, I promise I will try my best. Also watch out for cussing my female lead character is strong willed. Also I'm having an original plot instead of someone becoming a guardian or a normal person believing in Jack Frost. Please review lots of love, also chapter updates may take a while due to homework, boyfriend, and school~ cartoonnetworknerdchick**

I held my throbbing head, and whipped the snow out of my eyes. I looked up, heart pounding in my ears. The figure towering over me bowed out of the shadows, a staff in his hand. I flinched back against the wall trying to move away. "Hey don't be afraid…" says the figure in the voice of a young teen. Then they bent down to look me in the eyes. And a handsome face with supernatural blue eyes and white hair meets my vision. I can't help the attraction, but it is hidden by my fear. "Don't come any closer…" I spat. "I know…I can kick your ass." I muster trying to sound intimidating. He laughs and I take in his appearance, wearing a blue sweatshirt and tan pants in the middle of the damn winter. What the hell is up with this dude? "I like your converse." He says carefree.

How is he calm? Why he is not dressed for this weather? What's with the freaking staff? More importantly why did he save me?

_It all started when I walked out of the bar. I'm eighteen don't get all crabby with me. The girls were laughing and I know at least Sarah had an actual drink. All I know is I was being myself, loud, funny and obnoxious. I admit I'm a bad influence but damn I'm fun. Maddy had this strange guy with her; he was getting a little too frisky for my liking. The cool breeze blew by us and the stars shone overhead. They watched like innocent witnesses to what was going to unfold. First I saw Sarah, and Nhuy get a taxi that the clubs offered so no one would be getting hurt and a DUI. I had waved to them and felt a chill run down my spine as the breeze blew mixed with my sweat from dancing. I turned back and continued to walk down the cobbled downtown roads with Maddy and this random guy. I wasn't really scared. Loud clubs and people were spilled all around us. Music and dancing filled the streets. Bouncers winked at me as I walked by. But I knew somewhere in my mind that this guy was trouble. "So Maddy" I said. "You want to hit another club?" then I started dancing like an idiot and felt satisfied when she laughed and had to lean against the wall to support her from laughing. But this guy didn't find me funny at all, which was weird because I always found a way to make people laugh. I was the life of the party, the hot gamer girl who was a flirt. But I was also very unnoticing and this night it almost cost me my life._

_We continued to walk and Maddy decided we should go home to the car. Maddy and I don't drink even though you think I would with my rebel attitude. Apparently this guy meets some friends and they were walking with us. I ended up making them laugh and a tall blonde one liked me. He flirted with me and tried holding my hand. I had jumped away playfully but serious enough to tell him to back off. When we had got to the parking lot it was empty, since we had parked away from the downtown streets due to traffic. "Hey Maddy baby you and Diana should come along home with us." Maddy shook her head no; she had a boyfriend they were going to get married after we graduated. I liked her boyfriend he was one of my best friends since junior year. I still thought she should do something with her life before she got married but I didn't argue. "Oh come on ladies we won't do you any trouble, just make sure the neighbors know your name." They high fived and laughed. I smiled and again told them no thanks. I'm not a whore I don't go sleep with random people. Maddy got in the driver's seat and closed the door. I was still standing outside the car leaning on the door, it was still closed. Remember that it is important. I was still yelling to the guys, the blonde guy was leaning on top of me against the car. Then his smooth demeanor turned violent really quickly. "I suggest you come home with us, before things get ugly." I looked at him with a surprised expression that quickly turned pissed. "Fuck off." I said pushing him off of me. But the he grabbed my hair and slammed my head on the car. I screamed out in pain and punched him in the face. I kept punching and kicking, but then they were all on me. I heard Maddy trying to help. Her screams of attack ringing out. But I heard her run away and footsteps slapping the pavement after her. Kicking and laughing, I lay limp on the ground. All I could see were feet; I could taste blood in my mouth. Then something happened. They froze. Just stopped frozen in place like they were frozen in ICE? I slowly turned onto my back and sat up scooting myself back against the wall. Then a figure stepped out._

I pull myself off the ground, and looked at the gang of guys. They were frozen like ice sculptures. Then as you saw I had that awkward conversation. Here we are again the present. I just nod. He extends a hand for me to take and I grab it. He pulls me up with amazing strength for such a skimpy guy. But I stand next to him I see he towers over me. I hate being short.

"Who are you?"

"Jack Frost."

**Tell me if you liked it tell me if you didn't. It's more of a teen/mature fan fiction so please don't judge it off of more a fluffy type of judgment. Thanks ~cartoonnetworknerdchick**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Thanks for the review shadowastalkerlo for reviewing. Reviews are the reason I keep writing. Lately I have been getting some really nasty reviews on my fan fictions and it makes me really sad and you have to suck it up and act like you don't care. Thank you for the guest that reviewed the criticism nicely (hugs) and for babu44 you don't have to wait long**

**Jack: What do you know about bad reviews?**

**Me: They hurt…**

**Jack: Do you think if we kiss you would feel better?**

**Me: I don't know maybe..**

**Boyfriend (his name is Joey): what? Who is this? GET OUT!**

**Jack: oh shi-**

**:D again please review and lots of love (In beginning I listened to breathe me by Sia I liked it )**

I just stare. I don't move, I don't breathe I just stare, at this attractive guy. "Jack…Jack Frost. Are you shittin' me?" His eyebrow arches at my word. "Shittin'? What's that mean?" Now I arch my brow back at him. What teen doesn't know that word? _A normal teen._ My mind shoots back at me. "Never mind." I say quickly. I pull my jacket over my shoulders tighter. "Thank you for helping me." I stand tall and rub my eyes. I know I have bruises I can feel them. Jack lays a hand on my arm, concerned look on his handsome face. I shrug it off. "Please don't touch me." I say, looking at my feet again. He pulls away his hand. "No I'm sorry." Jack says softly. I turn in the parking lot knowing he's still watching me as I walk away. "How can you see me?" He calls after me, and I turn around. "What do you mean…?" I say my head not fully together yet. Jack just shakes his head and I turn back around and stride away again. I rake my brain for where the nearest police station is. I remember the one on 21st street and I start to walk there. I walk away from Jack, getting the strangest feeling like I'm leaving something important. I go opposite of the dark, exciting streets of downtown.

As I walk that guy is burned into my mind, questions bouncing in my mind. It's to mind boggling for me now and I can't figure out why the guys were frozen in ice. I decide to stop thinking and just let the slowly falling snow be my guide. I wipe away the tear in my eye, there's no reason to cry. But inside I'm terrified, confused and excited. So excited but I don't know why. I see a nearby coffee shop, I rush myself inside. Just needing to sit and calm myself. Heat meets my body, and I trudge into a stool at the counter. All I can think is _Jack, Jack Frost, the guy from myths. Baby stories, why would someone …why? But he had a staff…what for. Crazy guys don't randomly save you from a gang rape they usually join. Maybe he's a vigilante like Batman…no. that's stupid…_ _what if he is. Stop just stop thinking._ I force myself out of the layers of my mind. Other people fill the shop their conversation buzzing the silence in my mind. Suddenly I look up at the waiter who interrupts my inner battle. "Would you like something?" I hold up my shaking hand. "Just a tea please…I don't care what kind." The waiter with auburn hair and green eyes nods at me, but then stops. "Diana?" He asks and I realize it's Adam. "Oh goodness Adam." I say pulling him into a hug. Adam hugs me back. "Are you okay you look terrible?" He asks patting me making sure I'm okay. Adam is my ex- boyfriend's best friend. We are still amazing friends. I nod and he shows me to the back to the employee's bathroom. I tell him what happened fairly quickly. "Can I use your phone...?" I say ashamed, I was so stupid not to bring my own when going downtown. Adam shoves his expensive ass phone at me. I step into the bathroom and close the door. I dial 911 and hear the agonizing ring. "911 what's your emergency?" "Hello I have been jumped and the suspects are…are still there." I say trying to find the right words. "Are you alright ma'am?" The operator says concerned. "I'm fine, just please save my friend." I finish the report and an officer will be at the coffee shop soon she informs me. I turn and look at my reflection. I see my tightly coiled brown curls matted and fuzzy, my hazel eyes wild, and bruises on my golden skin. "Hombre me veo como mierda..." I say out loud touching my face. I turn and step out of the bathroom and meet Adam in the front.

I gasp when I see Jack with Maddy talking with Adam. Jack still has that staff with him. Adam is questioning Jack jabbing him with his finger. I run over pushing Adam away. "No stop, this is the guy who saved me." Adam immediately steps back and pulls Jack into a hug. Jack just stands there. "Thank you man." He says and puts an arm around Maddy and pulls her to the counter making her drink coffee. After I make sure she's sitting down I take Jacks hand surprised by the sparks, and lead him to a booth. We sit across from each other and all the questions on the tip of my tongue refuse to come out. "The police are coming to question me soon..." He nods and his weird happiness is calmed. "Thank you for saving me." "It was the right thing to do. It's not every day a beautiful girl is in trouble." I smile at the warm feeling I get in my stomach. "Will you meet with me after the questioning?" He asks like a child, innocent and sweet. "Yes, I would like to know you better. But Jack I have to say I'm quite afraid of you." He shrugs like it's something he's heard before. I feel stupid for just giving into knowing him better but the guy saved me I have to cut him some slack. I feel a crazy connection to him.

Soon the officers arrive and Maddy and I sit down side by side answering question after question. They take pictures of our bruises and blood covered clothes. Then they ask a question I find hard to answer.

"Who did you say saved you…?" The African American officer asked me.

"A friend."

"What's this friend's name? We need this information."

I point at Jack who leans on the wall to the right of us watching holding his staff in hand. They look over and give me a puzzled expression.

"Please don't play games there's no one over there…" I look back at them confused.

"His name is Jack Frost…" I hope I do not sound crazy. "Can't you see him?" Maddy and Adam suddenly have a glazed over look in their eyes and I turn to them. "Don't you see him, don't you see Jack?"

Adam puts a hand on my shoulder. "Diana quit messing around this is serious. We don't see anyone."

I swallow and confusion floods my mind. I look back over to Jack, I can see him clear as day but he mouths. "I'm sorry." _Did he just? Why? Urgh JACK._ He smiles slyly at me. I roll my eyes.

This was the first time Jack had shown me he controlled who could and could not see him. I still don't know why he hid himself. Didn't he want to be a hero? I was so confused why didn't he want to be seen…

**Oooohhhhhh mystery :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm really loving the feedback, and don't think I should keep people waiting long and response to Majestic Emo Brick I'm going to take your advice please tell me if this works better for you. Lots of love.**

**Jack: Yay! Let's do this!**

**Me: awww Jack you're so cute!**

**Joey (just going to refer boyfriend to his name now.): SERIOUSLY WHO IS THIS? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

I call my mom to tell her. She begs me to come home and sleep there but I told her I would be okay and would rather sleep in my own bed.

"Mom I'm not a little girl, I can't just run home with my tail between my legs. You're not always going to be here to protect me."

"I didn't mean it like that honey."

"I know mom. I'm sorry." My voice begins to get thick with emotion.

"It's alright. Te amo."

"Te amo." Then the dull dial tone.

I lean against the phone booth and sigh. Raking a hand through my hair I pull my body away from it. Maddy relaxes in the car waiting for me. Adam sits beside her talking with her to keep her awake, and from freaking out. Maddy's fragile, insecure, and hyper and any moment she could freak or dive into deep silence. I don't know which one scares me more. I think back to what I said to Jack. It replays in my mind, every detail. From his soft caring voice to his snow white silky hair, even his rough hand in mine.

_I stood in front of the coffee shop Maddy was walking with Adam to find the car .Jack looked me in the eyes and I felt something melt inside of me. That sickly sweet feeling I haven't felt since I was a young stupid thirteen year old with that boy, both of us thinking we would be together forever, making loving promises that were just as empty as the sky. And how he kissed me, and left. I pushed that out of my mind again._

"_Well" I said my eyes drawing themselves to my small feet. "Um... Well I guess this is goodbye."_

_Jack nods and looks at his feet to. A burning sensation of regret sits in my stomach. Say something."No this is not goodbye; if you can't sleep tonight you can come to my place. If you like." My cheeks turn pink at the dirty thought that comes to mind. You just invited him to come to your house what's wrong with you. My mind yells at me._

"_Yeah I don't usually sleep."He says staring at me._

"_Great then I guess I'll see you later tonight…"_

_I handed him my address clumsily. "What's your apartment number?" "Um… thirty-four"_

"You done?" Adam yells at me from the car snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah." I yell back and quickly walk back to the car. The air conditioner blasting spits hot air in my face. Maddy and Adam are talking to me but it's just a way to keep her calm. In the end it's just mindless buzz of conversation. I watch out the window seeing the streets fly by me. His words are plastered in my mind. "_Yeah I usually don't sleep" _his image still fresh in my mind. I don't understand why I can't stop thinking about him. That staff, the hair, the eyes is he really Jack Frost? So I just tilt my head and lean my hot cheek against the cold window.

Time and streets fly by me, I almost fall asleep but Adam shakes my shoulder. "Diana, were at your apartment." I sleepily nod. "Do you want me to help you inside?" I find it hard to put words together and let Adam take my hand and leads me up the stairs. He takes the keys from my hands and opens the door. I lean against him as he slips off my shoes and picks me up. Adam kicks open the bedroom door and lays me in my bed. Pulling the covers over me I smile at his handsome face and funny auburn hair.

"Don't go clubbing no more you hear me?" Adam scowls and I laugh weakly. He closes the door and I hear him lock up my apartment but by that time I'm drifted off and in the black sphere we call sleep.

Soon I'm awake again my mind flooded with thoughts the sounds of the world outside my window. Swoosh of cars on snow, the laughter of young adults, and the occasional sounds of birds. I lay staring at my ceiling, curls sprawled around my head. I wrap my arms around myself wondering where he is what he's doing. What's taking him so long? I pull the covers over me tighter and turn my back to the window. But all I can think is.

"_Jack Frost." _

"_I like your converse."_

"_I usually don't sleep."_

_Then somehow there's a deep desire in me to be with him. Not sleeping alone, but in Jack's arms. I barely even know him, or even if that's his name .I don't know him at all actually. All I know is he saved me. And I want to be his. I want him to be my own. I can't control it. But why? Why is this feeling crushing me so hard? I'm not that kind of girl._

My thoughts are dulling me back into the darkness, but I jump at the tap of wood on my window. I sit up and snap my head to look. There Jack sits with an impressively sexy smirk, leaning on my window sill, staff in hand. I run to the window, seeing how my apartment on the second floor how is he at my window? I slam open the window and pull him inside. Jack topples on top of me on the floor. We untangle ourselves. "I'm really sorry about that..." He says moving his hair out of his face. "Usually Jamie leaves the window open." He continues. "Who's Jamie?" I ask as I lead him into my home.

_What the hell is wrong with me? This guy just came through your effing window and you just let him in. Well then again what's the worse he can do? I mean there's plenty of big knifes in the kitchen…_ a meme pops into my head. _Why do women live longer…because the knifes are in the kitchen._ I laugh and decide it would be safest for me to talk to him in my kitchen thus the truth in that joke. Jack sits himself at the barstool table type thing I have going on. These apartments are pretty expensive I hope he doesn't break anything. But I can't shake this feeling that I trust him. So I just do the normal idiotic thing I do and just go with the flow of things.

"Would you like tea, coffee or anything?" I say turning to him pulling the robe around me tighter. "Do you have like a slushy?" I look at him dumbfounded. "It's like 30 degrees outside dude." Jack shrugs and smiles the breath taking smile. I press myself past being a hostess and get myself to what I have been wondering since I met this guy.

"Are you really Jack Frost?

"What do you mean?"

I groan in frustration. "Are you Jack Frost, The dude who controls winter, and snow and ice and crap?"

"And crap? Excuse me?" He says with a bit of spicy ghetto girl attitude.

Jack raises a laugh out of my shaky body. "Just hand me a cup and I'll show you."

I don't know what to think is he like one of those pervert omegle guys who shows you their junk, and he's going to like go off in my cup? I REALLY hope not. But that would make sense…somewhat but I push that scary dirty thought from my mind putting a knife on the counter beside us just in case. I turn keeping my eyes on him and grab a cup from my cupboard. I pick a shitty cup in case my thoughts are right. Maybe I'm being paranoid, or just taking precautions.

I set the green cup on the table in front of him and fold my arms watching him.

"Let's see if this answers your question." He says smirking semi seductively or maybe I just took it that way.

Jack pulls the wooden staff from behind his back stretches out his body. I hear a snap from his neck and cringe at the sound. He stretches his fingers for good measure. "Hurry up." I say.

Then I can't believe my eyes. Somehow, there are snowflakes flying from his wooden staff, all different shapes. He makes little snowmen and children playing in the snow show up in the snow and it flows through the air ignoring gravity into my shitty green cup. Then magically swirls like ice-cream from one of those fancy ass swirls.

I stare my eyes bulging, mind fuzzy and lost in dis-belief.

"Where's your soda?"

I mumble in the fried and continue to stare at the cup and the staff sitting beside him, Jacks grinning ear to ear blushing his ass off. Muttering, "Told ya girl." He gets up feet not even touching the ground opens my fridge grabs a soda floats back, pouring it into the cup.

"I guess you do have shushes."

"Whoa- what? How? When?" I stand still blubbering frozen in place staring in confusion at him, the cup and the snow and the staff.

Jack pulls my hand out from my side and kisses it with cool lips.

"Thank you my lady, for not slaughtering me with that knife. Don't think I didn't see it."

**What did you think? Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I hope all of you find your Jack Frost or Jacqueline not going to be biased. Lots of love, and if you haven't reviewed please review.**


End file.
